


Broken World

by Lisa_Telramor



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gon dies, Implied Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Sad, Snippet FIc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Telramor/pseuds/Lisa_Telramor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon dies and Killua's world stops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: any anime. any. someone doesn't survive (when, in canon, they did)
> 
> This series breaks my heart enough. So of course I had to break it more by writing this even if it is only a snippet.

_The world is breaking_  
  
An hour ago. A half hour ago. Five minutes ago. An eternity ago--They pulled the sheet over his head. _"He used too much of his life force,"_ one doctor had said. _"He opened the channel and was bleeding it out; there was nothing that could be done."_   
  
The doctor is the one bleeding out now, on the ground with several other members of the hospital staff. No one has come to stop him yet, though Killua knows they will. They will send in Leorio, probably, hoping he can calm Killua down, or Biscuit if they can find her.  
  
Alluka is silent, one hand gripping Killua's shirt, the other held tight to her chest.  
  
He isn't crying. He isn't crying because Gon wouldn't want him to cry. But Gon wouldn't have wanted him to kill the doctor either and the thick arterial blood coating his hand shows how he failed to live up to that expectation. Not even Alluka can bring back the dead.  
  
"Onii-chan," Alluka says, the first thing she has said since they got there and found that it was too late, that Gon had died, that Killua failed. "Onii-chan are you okay?" She hadn't said anything when he had a panic attack over Gon's corpse or when he killed the doctor. She hadn't said anything when he steeled his expression and killed his emotions.  
  
"Yes," Killua says, voice dead. _No,_ says the part of him that lived for Gon.   
  
"Are you sad?"  
  
"No."  
  
How could he be sad when he feels nothing at all?


End file.
